custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Proto-Beast
"Proto-Beast" is a Dark Hunter and a former prisoner of the Pit who has a bitter hatred of Toa Hydros. He is the primary antagonist of The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories, as well as the first season of The Hydros Chronicles. He later returns as one of Hydros' allies in season two. Biography "Proto-Beast" was originally a microscopic Protodite. He was mutated into a large, intelligent form by Energized Protodermis. He later became a Dark Hunter. Proto-Beast was sent on various mission after be recruited. One involed kidnapping a village's Turaga. On another mission, Proto-Beast unleashed a herd of Gorzak against a village on the Tren Krom Peninsula. With the village's ihabitants wounded or gone, Proto-Beast looted whatever items he could find. He is also known to have served in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui. Another mission of Proto-Beast's prior to his mission to Metru Nui involved kidnapping a Matoran from an island to the south. He killed all of the Matoran on the island exept the one he was sent to kidnap. This is what earned him his eventual banishment to the Pit, as the massive loss of life was considered an unforgivable crime. ''Mission of Memories Roughly 2,500 years ago, Proto-Beast was sent to Metru Nui to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka from the Archives. It soon came to the attention of Proto-Beast that a large tribe of Zyglak had recently appeared in the city, making their home in the Onu-Metru tunnels. Knowing that the Zyglak could be potential enemies, Proto-Beast tracked the Zyglak down, and slaughtered the whole tribe. Proto-Beast hid in a corner of the chamber before any Matoran could catch a glimspe of him, but left the bodies there as a warning to the city's Toa. Patiently, Proto-Beast watched as the Toa arrived and began speculating on what had happened. Proto-Beast remained in the Archives until the leader of the Zyglak tribe, Scar, arrived. Using his telepathic abilities, Proto-Beast read Scar's mind and discovered the Zyglak's doubts on Lhikan and his team actually killing the tribe. In order to cover up his murderous attack, Proto-Beast planted lies in Scar's head that ultimatly made him believe that the Toa had truly obliterated his clan. Proto-Beast then offered to make a deal with the enbittered Zyglak: If Scar could take the Staff of Artkha to "Conqueror", who was on the coast of the City of Legends, he would help the Zyglak exact his revenge. With everything falling into place, Proto-Beast then headed to Po-Metru. While there, he captured a Matoran carver known as Ahkmou, and threatned to kill the Po-Matoran if he didn't coopirate and tell him the exact loaction of the Staff of Artakha. He forced Ahkmou to go to the Coliseum and tell the Toa that incidents were occuring in both Ga-Metru and Po-Metru. While Hydros and Sayra were sent to Po-Metru, Proto-Beast unleashed a vengeful Scar on the other Toa, Lhikan and Gravna, who had went to Ga-Metru. After Ahkmou forfilled his part in the plan, Proto-Beast then decided wait for the Toa to arrive. Later, Proto-Beast interuppted Hydros and Sayra sharing a romantic moment, and swiftly attacked them. After a evenly matched fight, Proto-Beast wounded Sayra and squared off against Hydros. Soon, Sayra recovered and attempted to help Hydros when Proto-Beast sent an electrical pulse that forced the Toa over the edge of a large chasm Hydros had made earlier in the battle. As Hydros grabbed her, Proto-Beast stuck his claw into Hydros's shoulder and electrocuted the Toa until his arm went numb, forcing him to release his grip on the Toa of Water, sending her to her apparent death, much to Proto-Beast's satisfaction. However, his opponent mustered the strength and rage to stand off against the mutant Protodite, who soon found himself being mercilessly and brutally beaten. Dazed and weakened, Proto-Beast barely had the strength to remain consciouss, with a enraged Hydros pointing a Cordak Blaster at his head. Before the Toa could end the Dark Hunter's life, however; Botar, Kevtho, and Toa Zuvak appeared and managed to talk Hydros out of killing Proto-Beast. Botar teleported Proto-Beast to Daxia, where the Order of Mata Nui member, Trakon, performed several telepathic experiments on the unconsciouss Proto-Beast, managing to extract Proto-Beast's knowledge of the workings of the Dark Hunters, and his own memories of his time as a member. When he began to wake up, Botar, on orders from Toa Helryx, took Proto-Beast to the Pit, where he would be placed in the cell of the former warlord and conqueror, Takadox. The Pit During the Great Cataclysm, the Pit's outer dome split, allowing Proto-Beast and the other prisoners of the Pit to escape into the surrounding seas, where they were mutated. However, Proto-Beast mutated only slightly, gaining the ability to breathe water. Proto-Beast soon established himself in the Pit, and became the ruler of a small undersea empire made up of sea beasts, Zyglak, Dark Hunters, and many more. During this time, Proto-Beast had many encoutners with Toa Tazahk, who constantly attempted to reimprison Proto-Beast, but never succeeded. Later, when Mahri Nui descended into the Black Waters, Proto-Beast and his court began to terrorize the Matoran who lived there. However, the Matoran managed to hold off and survie Proto-Beast's numerous attacks. Centuries later, Proto-Beast was meditating when "Warrior" and Mehzak revealed that Toa Hydros had recently descended into the Pit. Seeing an oppertunity for revenge, Proto-Beast sent out a squad of Zyglak and Tarakava, ordering them to capture Hydros and any of his allies. They succeeded, and Hydros and his Matoran friend, Scotho, were brought before him. After an intense conversation, Proto-Beast launched a squid at Hydros, ultimatly weakening him, and prepared to kill the Toa. Before he could, however, Scotho threw one if his Electro Daggers into Proto-Beast's back, temporarily distracting the mutant protodite enough for Hydros to recover and ready his Cordak Blaster. Knowing that Hydros may attmept to kill him, Proto-Beast ordered Mezahk to kill Scotho if Hydros fired. Hydros, unwilling to allow an innocent to be killed, lowered his Cordak Blaster and awaited death. Before Proto-Beast could finish him off, a Maxilos robot appeared and knocked Proto-Beast out, along with his court. Proto-Beast recovered and destroyed the Maxilos unit, and prepared to launch a squid at Hydros and Scotho, the latter of which was running out of air. Unfortunatly for Proto-Beast, Toa Lesovikk and Sarda appeared and defeated Proto-Beast. The Dark Hunter was then left in his lair to be picked up by Hydraxon later. After his defeat in the Pit, Proto-Beast was taken to Daxia by Botar. There, he made a deal with Proto-Beast. If he was willing to help Toa Hydros battle the Makuta called Verahk, the Order would allow the Dark Hunter his freedom. Proto-Beast agreed and was outfitted with special flying gear and breathing apparatus. He was later teleported into a tunnel leading the Universe Core along with his Matoran partner, Nuzaka. Karda Nui While walking through a tunnel leading to Karda Nui, Proto-Beast snuck up behind Toa Hydros and revealed to his former enemy of how he was no longer in The Pit, and of his current objective. Hydros reluctantly accepted Proto-Beast's help, though believed the Dark Hunter would attempt to kill at some point during their mission. After entering Karda Nui, Proto-Beast supported Hydros as he attempted to track down the Makuta of Xia. Eventually, the group saved an Av-Matoran named Vanak from falling off a cliff. The Av-Matoran then informed the group that he and his friend, Raniza, had been attacked by Verahk, who had promptly turned Raniza into a Shadow Matoran, and then started heading towards the Av-Matoran Village. After locating the Makuta of Xia, Proto-Beast attempted to take Verahk along with the others, only for Verahk to escape after he coated the area in shadow. Angered at Verahk's escape and the idea of having to re-track him, Proto-Beast decided that he was going to have his revenge, whether he got his freedom or not. However, just as Proto-Beast was about to perform the murderous act, Scotho, now a Toa, blasted Proto-Beast into unconsciousness. Proto-Beast was then chained to a pillar in Hydros's base, and remained unconscious for several minutes. He awakened just in time to witness Hydros return from a "fight" with Verahk, which apparently resulted in the Makuta's death. When Hydros exhibited various Makuta-like traits, Proto-Beast decided to pretend unconsciousness, whilst scanning Hydros's mind at the same time, and eventually realized that Hydros was in fact Verahk. However, Proto-Beast was unaware that Verahk actually had trained himself to resist mental intrusion, and Proto-Beast was only reading his mind because Verahk was allowing him to. When Verahk and the others decided to leave for the for the Av-Matoran village, Proto-Beast freed himself. Sometime before they left, Proto-Beast telepathically informed Vanak of his discovery, but gave the Matoran specific instructions to lure Verahk into a weak position, so the Dark Hunter could strike. Upon finding them, Proto-Beast attacked Verahk and revealed to others who Hydros really was. Verahk then gave the shocking revelation that Hydros was being experimented back at his hideout, and being transformed into an ally. Taking Verahk prisoner, Proto-Beast used his telepathic abilities again to find Hydros's location, and revealed it to Scotho, who then proceeded to free Hydros, unaware two Rahkshi, Lerahk and Turahk, had arrived at the teams hideout, to free their master in his Scotho' absence. After Verahk escaped, Proto-Beast and the team then traveled to Verahk's lair and awakened Scotho after being attacked by a Hydros, now calling himself Shados. After revealing how Verahk escaped, Scotho revealed that Hydros had had his inner light drained, resulting in him becoming a Toa of Shadow. While attempting to compose a plan, the group were joined by Toa Krataka and, much to Proto-Beast's surprise, Tahzak. The team then returned to Hydros's base, and began to compose a plan to stop Verahk and save Hydros. However, the team was shortly joined by Toa Akatark, who Proto-Beast suspected of being Verahk himself. Luckily, Akatark managed to convince the Dark Hunter that he was here to help them, after the Toa told Proto-Beast to scan his mind for evidence. Shortly after this brief discussion, Verahk's servants, Vorahk, Lerahk, Lurahk, Xakon, and Shados arrived, and attacked the group. During the battle, Proto-Beast fought against the Rahkshi Turahk. Despite his skill in combat, Proto-Beast was unable to break past the Rahkshi's defenses. Eventually, Shados ordered a retreat, after Akatark reduced the Rahkshi Vorahk to dust. After this, Proto-Beast witnessed Vanak's transformation into a Bohrok, after he was gravely injured by Xakon. Akatark later introduced the team to the cured Av-Matoran Neka, who agreed to show the team to Verahk's lair. As the team began formulating a plan, they remained unaware that they were being spied on by Toa Atukam. '''More to come...' Swamp of Secrets Proto-Beast traveled down into the Swamp of Secrets, and arrived at Verahk's camp just in time to witness the unmasking of Verahk's greatest creation, the Zusorahk. After Verahk gave a quick explanation on how the Zusorahk was created, Verahk ordered it to attack the team. Proto-Beast then attempted to assault the Zusorahk using his laser-vision and Midak Skyblaster, only to be met with a swift blow from one of the Zusorahk's massive claws, which forced Proto-Beast to crash into several trees and plants, before finally stopping. The sheer force of the blow delivered by Zusorahk rendered Proto-Beast unconscious. "Rest Coming Soon" Abilities & Traits Uncaring, manipulative, cunning, and amazingly intellegent, Proto-Beast is feared by the inhabitants of many lands, as well as his fellow Dark Hunters. A seasoned warrior, he is an amazingly skilled fighter and is ferocious in hand-to-hand combat. His great abilities and keen intellect go hand-in-hand to make him a force to be feared and respected. In addition to great strength, Proto-Beast possesses overwhelming speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability. He wields powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities, along with laser vision and the ability to become invisible. In addition, his senses of smell and hearing are extremly keen. Proto-Beast also possesses an accelerated healing factor. The extent of his healing abilities is unknown, but it is shown he is able to regenerate lost limbs in seconds if he concentrates hard enough. Despite his considerable powers, Proto Beast does have his share of weaknesses. Proto-Beast is exceptionally vulnerable to Sonic attacks and extreme temperatures. Tools Proto-Beast possesses extremly powerful jaws, which are lined with razor-sharp teeth; used together, they can easily cut and crush protosteel. His claws are just as sharp as his teeth and can produce an electrical charge, allowing him to hurl powerful lightning bolts. His long, blade-tipped tail is amazingly powerful, as it allows Proto-Beast to swim at high speeds, in addition to crushing the life out of opponents through constriction. During his time in the Pit, Proto-Beast used a stolen Squid Launcher. Proto-Beast now has two detachable mechanical wings that were given to him by the Order of Mata Nui. They have very sharp Protosteel blades. He was also given a special breathing apperatice to allow him to breathe outside of the water. He has also replaced his Squid Launcher with a Midak Skyblaster. Army During his time in the Pit, Proto-Beast formed an undersea empire, and commanded a small army of Tarakava, Zyglak, and ex-Dark Hunters. His lietinutes as the Dark Hunter named "Warrior" and the former Hand of Artakha member named Mezahk. Since Proto-Beast left the Pit, his army is no longer affiliated with him. Quotes Trivia *"Proto-Beast" was created by user Toa Hydros. *Proto-Beast's appearance is based off of the traits of the real world sea snake and crocodile. **His design was also slightly inspired by Marvel Comic's super villain Lizard. *Proto-Beast was originally one of the specially bred Protodites used in Judgment Cannons. *Proto-Beast has a real name, though it is unlikely anyone apart from himself and The Shadowed One would know it. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Moliki's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Render's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' (Cooming soon) *''Divided we Fall'' Category:Dark Hunters Category:Toa Hydros